The objectives of this proposal are: 1) to conduct an international conference to assess the current state of the art in nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) imaging and its potential application to cancer detection, and 2) to publish the proceedings of the conference. NMR has potential advantages over conventional imaging systems in that it does not use ionizing radiation, may produce more specific images of tumors, and may have a higher resolution. This conference would acquaint physicians, scientists, and those potentially involved in the funding of such research with the present status of NMR imaging as well as future directions and priorities. This information would then be made available to a wide audience through the publication of the proceedings.